Worth the Trouble
by Kyoshi7989
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl with long dark hair and pale green eyes. And, yeah, maybe she could be just a bit cranky, and maybe she liked to call him names a lot, but, whatever, Sokka was willing to overlook that, mostly. Tokka Oneshot


**Worth The Trouble**

_or, 'The Incomparably Exciting Adventures of A Brave Warrior and his Stunning, Sexy, Hilarious, Egomanical, Sadist of an Assistant - AKA, A Random Escapade in the Many Such Adventures of Sokka and Toph'_

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl with flowing, dark hair, who moved with an incomparable grace, and who had the uncanny ability to make interesting conversation for hours on end. And, yeah, okay, maybe she could be just a _bit _cranky, and maybe she liked to call him names like "Meathead" and "Snoozles" and, occasionally, "dumbass," and maybe she was actually happier then anytime else when she was applying these insults to his sensitive ego...but, whatever, because Sokka was willing to overlook that, mostly.

Well. Like he said, _mostly_.

"Hey, you know, you're really a jerk for waking me up early this morning," Toph said as she stomped through a field of daisies, with the uncanny cheer she radiated whenever putting him down. Up ahead, Sokka could barely see the cleared dirt of a common campsite, no doubt where Toph was headed to rest for the day.

"Toph," Sokka began slowly, "I was being attacked by a rabid moose-lion." He paused, and added carefully, "Shouldn't that make somewhat of a difference?"

She shrugged, momentarily downtrodden by his thorough reasoning, then brightened up again. "By the way, you're right! Seal jerky _is_ amazing."

Sokka got a horrible, _horrible_ feeling in the pit of his stomach. "And how would you know?"

"Because I ate the last of it this morning. It was _delicious_." Toph grinned, and plunked their shared knapsack onto the earth.

It was like the apocalypse, the end of meat and cheese plates, and the day Hawky left him, all rolled into one. Sokka gaped at her, the stunning, sexy, hilarious, _sadistic egomaniacal torture fiend _in his life. "You. Ate. My. Seal. Jerky.

Toph beamed at him. "Sure did! Thanks for your valuable contributions to the Feed Toph Fund," she added, as she sat herself down on a boulder, running her hands over the rough surface.

In response, Sokka huffed. "Yeah, well, it wasn't exactly an authorized donation - "

He halted, and raked his eyes over her. Toph was smiling absentmindedly, and he could tell that she wasn't really listening; for the first time, Sokka considered that she might enjoy the mere sound of his voice, the same way he liked to look at her. When he took a closer look, he noticed the delicate flush in her cheeks and the light coating of sweat on her arms and legs. The wind picked up, and Toph leaned into the breeze as the air swept through her hair. With a blissful expression on her face, she closed her eyes halfway and her smile broadened.

All this, Sokka reflected. In _less then ten seconds_.

Holy _shit_. This girl was amazing.

Slowly, Sokka smiled. Toph was amazing, and no matter how many times she stole his seal jerky or called him a Meathead, being with her would _always_ be worth it.

He sighed in content and seated himself on the boulder beside her, where he brushed her hair from her cheek with his thumb. With a barely noticable flinch, Toph drew back in surprise.

"What the fuck are you doing, asshole? No kisses until you've brushed your teeth!" she declared, her facial expression just as peaceful as it had been moments before.

In reply, Sokka whipped out his best pout...before forgetting that his girlfriend couldn't even appreciated his large, watery eyes, or his puffed bottom lip. He could at least show her his best whine, though. "But _Toph_ - "

"Hey, even I have my standards, and _you _smell like rotten turtle duck meat. Now shoo! And _then_ we can make out," Toph added.

He huffed. "Fine, fine, I'm going. And...hey, Toph?" Sokka added, as he reached for his toothbrush, tucked into the smallest backpack compartment.

"Yeah?"

As he withdrew his toothbrush from the bag, Sokka commented, "I love you."

Toph grinned at him. "Same to you, asshole." She patted the rock beside her, and ordered him, "Now clean up your mouth and get your lazy ass over here so we can sex this place _up_!"

In response, Sokka's already full smile seemed to tripple in size. "Gladly."

Yep - being with Toph Bei Fong was always, _always _worth it.

"Hey, by the way, Snoozles, when you whine at me, you sound like a three year old girl with a lisp."

(Well. _Most_ of the time.)

* * *

**A/N: **Sigh. I can't seem to write anything popular these days...Lol. "Swoon and Fall Into My Arms." Read it if you want to gag on fluff. Anyway, my lack of recent popuarlity...is probably why I've ACTUALLY started writing the next chapter of "My School Musical." ;P Reviews would be nice. If I get a lot or I don't, I'll just keep posting these little drabbles and oneshots I whip up in twenty minutes. xD

Btw, this was inspired by "Toph" by janaschi on DA. I figured Sokka had to be around somewhere in that picture! ;)


End file.
